


Morning Routine

by andy_beloved



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_beloved/pseuds/andy_beloved
Summary: A short fic I felt like writing one morning. This work contains spoilers for the Liveship Traders trilogy.I just felt like writing Amber because she is my favourite character.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rote Ladies Big Bang 2020





	Morning Routine

The sun had just appeared in the sky colouring Bingtown in yellows and oranges when Amber woke up from a restless night. Dragons and serpents again. She had been having the same dreams for months. She kept seeing the serpent’s egg turning into a fearful monster that followed a dragon. In no time the sea was made of serpents and dragons invaded the sky. In the middle of it there was a nine-fingered slave boy, a wooden egg and a future scaled queen riding a wooden dragon. Every day her dreams left her more confused. How was she supposed to choose the better path when all three seemed equally important?

The golden woman got out of the bed with the dream still spiralling in her mind. She washed her face and slid into a dress the colour of her own skin. It was fascinating how easily she had gotten used to this role and how it served her purposes perfectly. Her voice was only a tone higher than her usual one and she had always felt more comfortable in long robes than trousers and leggings. As a simple woman that sold wooden jewelry she could move freely around town and not be considered a threat. This new role almost didn’t feel like acting at all. It gave her the most freedom she had in years.

Amber brushed her hair and bounded it in a plait that slided down her back. She reached for her earrings and after adorning her ears with the first three she stopped to feel the forth one in her ungloved hand. The small earring had a gem blue like the sea caught in a net of silver that was full of meaning and memories. A sad smile showed on her face as she carefully made it swing on her ear, finishing her look. She admired herself in the mirror and painted her lips with a light red. Good enough for now.

The woman stopped staring hesitantly at her hand that was always concealed. She couldn’t resist it. She took out her glove and closed her eyes, focusing on the silver tips of her fingers. Her awareness of him came instantly and a smile crossed her lips. She could see clearly the dark man sitting at a wooden table writing by candlelight. The man hadn’t gone to sleep yet and let out a sigh as he wrote the word “Fool” in the piece of paper. Amber opened her eyes, breaking the connection. She knew with the certainty of fools in love that they would meet again. She put on her brown gloves and grabbed her own piece of paper, holding it between her fingers. The woman moved out of the room into her small wooden shop. Yesterday’s work was still left abandoned in the corner. She left her current home, closing the door behind her, and started her morning walk down the streets of Bingtown.

More slaves arrived everyday under the pretense of being common servants. An illegal act that even those against it pretended not to see. Once more, Amber clutched the front of her dress near her heart and thought of her sailor friend. She needed Althea, or Athel as she was now called. Not only to continue her mission, but for the company. She felt alone in her silent fight against the Traders and even though loneliness wasn’t a foreign sentiment to her, she couldn’t help feeling hopeless seeing how much Bingtown had changed.

Amber stopped in front of a big house known to be the possession of one of the newly arrived traders. There was a woman in the gardens tending the plants this early in the morning. It was noticeable to anyone that would glance upon the garden that the woman had been doing the work for hours. The slave woman looked up and gave her a look of recognition. Amber let the tiniest smile show on her lips as the small piece of paper fell inside the gates after an almost unnoticeable movement of her hand. The smile and the note were meant just for the woman’s eyes and Amber turned to continue her morning walk. At this time, with the town asleep and the slaves beginning their duties, was easier to organize meetings, but one could never be too careful.

On the way back to her shop Amber sensed a shadow following her steps. A tremor run through her spine, but she ignored it and kept the same pace. Could it be anyone noticed her short interaction with the slave? Who else would be admiring the streets at this unusual hour?

As she reached her small shop and prepared to open the door strong arms appeared at the sides of her face. Amber’s terror was so great that she couldn’t scream. It would be useless for her to scream. All she heard was the thumping of her heart as her eyes widened in fright at the sight of those arms ready to catch her. The arms surrounded her shoulders and held her in a tight embrace.

“Hello, mistress.” Amber could hear the smile in her recently arrived friend’s voice as she whispered the words in her ear. Her expression of terror turned into a smile of delight and relief as she let her gloved hands rest on the protective arms around her with a laugh.

“JEK!”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I see the Fool as not belonging to any gender role, the persona of Amber is female and since she is my favourite character I wanted to write something about her and I thought it would fit the "RotE ladies big bang 2020" going on on Tumblr.


End file.
